Smash Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * * Col. Atwater Antagonists: * several dozen Russian soldiers Other Characters: * Tommy Carrel * Knute, a Finnish soldier * Klaus, a Finnish soldier * a unit of Finnish soldiers Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle2 = Chic Carter: "The Man Who Could Walk Through Walls" | Synopsis2 = In New York City, Chic Carter Ace Reporter goes up against Professor Krauss, a thief who has invented a radium solution, plus some sort of strapped-on apparatus, that allows him to become intangible. Krauss kills 3 cops & guards in the process of robbing the U.S.Subtreasury in NYC. Carter deduces his identity from old newspaper files then goes to his house for an interview; Krauss confesses to everything, gloating it up big time and daring him to print the story. Carter defeats the thief by trapping him inside a room with lead walls. Krauss removes his electronic apparatus and surrenders to the police. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Krauss Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Professor Krauss's intangibility-enabling electronic harness Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Inker3_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle3 = Abdul the Arab: "The Kidnapping of Kathy Colton" | Synopsis3 = Prince Kartuk covets Sir Richard Colton’s daughter Lady Kathy Colton, and directs Ibn Akmen the slave trader to abduct her for him. In their villa in a small town in northern Arabia, the Coltons say farewell to their friend Sheik Abdul and his friend Hassan, before embarking on a trip across the desert. In town, Abdul and Hassan spot Ibn Akmen, instantly figure out what he's up to, and decide to trail the Coltons' caravan. Three days into the trip, Ibn Akmen and at least two hench-horsemen confront the caravan and demand that Kathy be turned over to them. From a nearby dune, Hassan sniper-shoots one of the riffs, but Akmen manages to catch Kathy and ride away with her. Abdul and Hassan pursue. The chase leads them toward Prince Kartuk's palace, with the bad guys escaping inside it. Abdul devises a plan and divulges it to Hassan. Near the front of the palace, Hassan hunkers down behind some rocks and takes a few pot-shots at the guards, and yells insulting remarks at them, while Abdul sneaks around to the back. Soon the front gate guards, imprudently joined by some of the wall sentries, run out to attack Hassan. Abdul gets over the wall unseen. In his private chambers, Kartuk gets all grabby with Kathy and has started tearing her clothes off, just as Abdul leaps into the room. Apparently these two have hated each other for a long time. Razor-sharp daggers are drawn and a short deadly fight ends with Abdul driving his blade into Kartuk's chest. The noise draws some guards; Abdul brawls with them while Kathy clambers down Abdul's climbing-rope to his horse, which is waiting by the wall. Taking advantage of the narrow ledge on which they are fighting, Abdul lines up five guards and knocks them off the wall with a single punch! They land inside the compound, dead or alive, and Abdul leaps for a nearby palm tree, catches, swings, and lands atop his horse behind Kathy, grabs the reins, spurs the horse, and thunders out into the desert. Kathy is returned to her caravan, and Abdul rejoins Hassan who has also either escaped or more likely killed his own pursuers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hassan Antagonists: * Prince Kartuk * Ibn Akmen Other Characters: * Lady Kathy Colton * Sir Richard Colton Locations: * a small town in northern Arabia Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = William A. Smith | Penciler4_1 = William A. Smith | Inker4_1 = William A. Smith | StoryTitle4 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Mystery of the Luminous Eyes" | Synopsis4 = In London, some crackpot transplanted an owl's eyes into an East Indian Panola Chimpanzee's head, and then trained it to commit burglaries, and conditioned it to prefer to steal green things. Then he or she sent this luminous-eyed monster out, by night, to burgle, (with, as it turns out, the ultimate goal being that it would one night steal the Royal Crown Emeralds, from the Tower of London). This goes on for some time, fear and panic are widespread, then there’s a two-month lull in the crimes. At Scotland Yard, Capt. Cook does not believe that the craziness is over. The police are mailed a handwritten warning note, leading Cook to stake out Mall Park that night, and there he does indeed encounter a luminous-eyed figure, who steals his green hat and vanishes with inhuman speed. Returning to the Yard, and reexamining the warning note, Capt. Cook deduces that (a) the writer was not the same individual he’d encountered at the park, and (b) the writer knows the arts of witchcraft, oriental mythology, and crime. He then receives an anonymous telephone tip, and traces the call, does some deducing, then brings along Sgt. Kelly, to the Tower of London. He goes inside, and encounters the weird primate, which attacks him, but Cook roundhouse-punches the ape off of the top of the Tower’s wall, and it falls to the sidewalk. It looks dead. At story's end, Captain Cook knows what the bad guy did and how he or she did it, but has no clue to the bad guy's identity or location. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Chief * Sgt. Kelly Antagonists: * the chimpanzee's unknown master Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * chimpanzee with surgically implanted owl's eyes Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker5_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle5 = Wings Wendall: "The Plot of Regi Tashkim" | Synopsis5 = Regi Tashkim is a foreign spy and Wings defeats him, but he accomplishes quite a bit of bomb-planting sabotage before he gets taken down. Before it's all over, a full-on foreign armed forces air, sea, and land attack on the U.S. West Coast has gotten under way, and been repulsed, with widespread damage and terrible casualties. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Regi Tashkim * Sylvia Lane Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Olympic Hotel Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler6_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker6_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle6 = Invisible Justice: "The Green Ghosts: | Synopsis6 = Kent Thurston’s wealthy friend, financier John Barr, calls in Kent for a meeting with himself and his attorney, Michael Ward, about a dangerous robber who has been targeting rich men in his town. This is interrupted by a home invader, in a green robe and hood, armed with both a handgun and some inside knowledge about a sum of cash that Barr has on him. Ward also brought a pistol, and shoots the intruder three times, to no effect. The Green Ghost escapes with the money. In Thurston’s opinion, his outfit fit too tightly to allow for a bulletproof vest. And the next day, Barr plans to buy an expensive gem from his neighbor Thomas Powers, and it’s a secret so don’t tell anybody. The next night at Powers’ mansion, Barr shows up, Ward will be along in a moment, and Powers has brought along his assistant Jack Gray. Kent Thurston, visible, loiters outside watching the grounds, then gets invisible and starts to prowl around. Inside, the Green Ghost shows up for another armed robbery. Gray lunges at the robber but gets punched aside, then the Green Ghost grabs the gem, and the cash, and also abducts Barr at gunpoint. They cross the lawn to Barr’s boathouse, board a motorboat, and depart, with the Ghost mentioning out loud that his hideout is another boathouse, around a bend in the river. The Invisible Hood arrives too late to catch that boat, but he has heard everything. At the hideout, Barr gets an opportunity to head-konk the Green Ghost, but another Green Ghost shows up and regains control of the situation. The two clue Barr in to the cleverness of their scheme, of concealing their true identities, by each providing an alibi for the other. By this time the Invisible Hood has sneaked into the room, and he unmasks both of the bad guys, and subdues one with a coil of rope, and the other with a well-aimed pistol, and more importantly, one that’s not loaded with blanks, like Ward’s gun was back in the first scene. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * John Barr * Thomas Powers Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler7_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker7_1 = Harry Campbell | StoryTitle7 = John Law, Scientective: "Sweet Snare" | Synopsis7 = After defeating him six times in a row, John Law identifies and takes down The Avenger. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * June Carter Antagonists: * The Avenger Locations: * Area ** John Law's Law Office / Laboratory | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle8 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "McSnort's Mirror" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler9_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker9_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle9 = Flash Fulton: "The Tenement Fire" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Andy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle10 = Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man: "Smooth Kazar Strikes Back" | Synopsis10 = Smooth Kazar, a racketeer, feels he’s getting too much attention from the police, so he kidnaps Police Commissioner Hunt, for leverage, and warns the police to stay away. Hunt’s 2nd-in-command calls in Hugh Hazzard, then deploys all of his cops, each equipped with a flare gun, with which to call in their iron ally. That night, inside the flying robot, Hazzard hovers above the city and waits for his cue, gets it, follows a getaway car, and finds the bad guys’ office building. He lands on the roof, leaves Bozo there, and goes inside to snoop around, gets caught, bandies words with Kazar, gets marched upstairs and onto the roof, and over the side, and then calls in his robot. Bozo catches Hugh in mid-fall, and lands, then gets inside the robot to mount a proper attack. The Iron Man crashes into Smooth Kazar’s building, where P.C. Hunt is hidden; Kazar won’t say where, so the Iron Man knocks down more and more of the building, until the whole place falls in, killing everyone inside EXCEPT, by absolutely nothing but luck, Commissioner Hunt, who was stashed in a sub-basement. Later the wrecked building site is converted into a playground for the congested neighborhood’s kids. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Commissioner Hunt Antagonists: * "Smooth" Kazar Other Characters: * Daley Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Bozo ** The title on this feature has changed again, to "Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man". ** Bozo is capable of nocturnal aerial surveillance, and can hover quietly in place, and can perform aerial rescues by remote control. ** In this issue, Bozo collapses Smooth Kazar's house from the inside, crushing Kazar and three henchmen. Bozo's body count is now not less than 17. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Wun Cloo: "Moe the Mope", by Gill Fox ** Small Stuff, by John Devlin ** Archie O'Toole, by George Tuska ** Kidding the Kids, by Arthur Beeman ** Philpot Veep: "Homicide Harry", by John Devlin | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #11 June 1940, entire issue online }}